


Bet On That

by WhumpFan



Series: Miraculous Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Alya Salt, Angst, Crack idea that turned into angst, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: Lila was cut off with a cheer from Nathaniel at the back. Alya whipped her head around the glare at the boy but he paid her no mind instead, focusing his attention on Marinette who was grumbling something under her breath before handing over 5 Euros.orMarinette and her friends are making bets on Lila's lies. Alya is struggling to come to terms with the truth about Lila.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Miraculous Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784479
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1039
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Bet On That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, amazing humans!  
> This started off as a crack fic and then I started writing it so here we are.  
> If I make any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out. :)
> 
> Also, the Lila commenter is welcome here. :)

It started two months after Lila showed up at school, Marinette had been acting odd around the girl since she returned but Alya had just brushed that off as jealousy. Alya didn't understand what had happened to her old friend, one minute she was happy and helpful than she just became jealous and spiteful. Even going as far as accusing Lila of doing things that never happened and stealing her things. The worst part about the whole situation is that some of their class encouraged her behaviors. When they moved her to the back, Nathaniel had offered the seat next to him, she started hanging out with Juleka, Rose, and Alix over herself and Nino. 

In short Alya didn't like the changes in her best friend and the worst of it came to light just two months of Lila being around. The day had started relatively normal, Lila was telling her about her trip to Achu over the holidays when Rose interrupted.  
“I'm sorry Lila, could you just repeat where you were? I missed it.” She shot the group a sweet smile.  
“Of course Rose! I visited Achu over our two week holidays, you see it was to help with a-” Lila was cut off with a cheer from Nathaniel at the back. Alya whipped her head around the glare at the boy but he paid her no mind instead, focusing his attention on Marinette who was grumbling something under her breath before handing over 5 Euros.  
“Really Lila! You couldn't have lied about going back to Italy? You just lost me 5 Euros!” Alya noticed that Lila was about to cry and turned around to tell Marinette off before the teacher came in and started the lesson, cutting off all communication until lunch.  
\---  
The next time it happened was after she had a fight with Nino. He was insisting that Lila was lying and that couldn't be right because if that was right then Ayla had betrayed her best friend and she didn't want to think about it. Marinette was a liar and a bully, she had to be. As she watched Nino stalk off into the classroom she felt less sure of her decision by the minute.  
“Hey! Alya, wait up!” Forgetting her worries Alya felt a smile come onto her face as Lila looped her arm around hers and the girls walked into class, only to be met with a sight that made Alya’s heart drop. 

Nino was hugging Marinette while repeating sorry over and over again. The girl laughed softly before a smile appeared on her face.  
“Of course I forgive you, Nino, you're my oldest friend, on another note, you lot each owe me 5 Euros!” Nino looked baffled, but Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Nathanial each grumbled and handed over the money. Alix turned to Kim with an annoyed look on her face.  
“Couldn't you have come to your senses! I am losing money because of you!” Ignoring his confused expression the girl returned to her seat and pulled out her homework. The rest of the group followed suit with Alix moving over so Nino could sit next to her. 

Alya had never felt so alone until a week later when Nino broke up with her for real. Even with Lila spending the day with her after, being an amazing friend, and trying to cheer her up with icecream, the feeling never really left.  
\---  
The third time it happened wasn't even at school. Lila, Alya, Mylène, Iven, Max, and Kim were having a picnic in the park when she noticed Nathaniel and a boy she vaguely recognized to be named Marc walking past with ice cream in hand. Obviously seeing the boys two Lila grabbed Alya’s hand and made her way over to them. This was confusing since last time she checked Lila wasn't friends with Nathaniel. Both boys looked annoyed when the girls finally reached them. 

“Just the boys I wanted to see!” Marc shrunk away from the girl and Alya noticed Nathaniel wrap an arm around his shoulders before speaking up.  
“Oh? Why is that Lila”  
“Well, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I want to try and be friends! You know, I know Frank Miller, we met while I was traveling in America! I could show him your comic if we can try and be friends again?” Both boys fixed Lila with a look that made Alya feel uneasy before they burst into laughter.  
“Everyone owes me 10 Euros! Thank you so much, Lila!” Marc said with a grin before walking off. Nathaniel looked a mix between annoyed and amused.  
“Really Lila? ‘Knowing’ Frank Miller is one thing but been to America too? I would have been fine with only losing 5 Euros today.” Nathaniel then followed his boyfriend out. 

Alya found herself comforting Lila that night and wondering if she really was missing the bigger picture here.  
\---  
Whatever Alya expected to walk into when she entered the class this was not it. Her best friend, Lila, was crying at her desk, a black eye obvious. When Alya sat down and asked what happened she had never felt more rage and disappointment in her class as she did in that moment. 

“Alix and M-Marinette attacked me, last night. Oh, Alya it was horrible!” Alya spent five minutes trying to get her friend to calm down when Marinette and her posse walked in, smiling and laughing like two of their own had not attacked an innocent girl last night.  
“I can't believe you girl! I knew you were jealous but attacking Lila? That's too far!” She noticed that her yelling had attracted the rest of her classmates, her friends looked rightfully furious but Marinette was doing her best to look innocent. It was Chloé of all people who broke the tense silence that followed her outbursts.

“Please! Like Dupain-Cheng would attack anyone. I bullied her for years and she never once hit me! You all need to take a good look at yourselves and see who is really in the wrong. Dupain-Cheng you and your friends can join me in daddys hotel for lunch today.” With that statement, the blonde turned around and continued to talk to Sabrina ignoring the baffled looks that class was giving her and the disappointed one that Adrian seemed to wear all the time now. Alya shook herself out of the shock of Chloé of all people defending Marinette and brought the conversation back on topic.  
“Like we can trust you Chloé, what do you have to say for yourself Marinette?” The girl looked at Alya bored for a moment before pulling out a recording on her phone and showing it to Alya.  
“This is a video from last night, you can see the timestamp and date, as you can see I am asleep on the couch, the rest of my friends are there too. It must have been someone else who hurt Lila last night because I was busy.” Marinette and her friends then left for the back of the room. 

Distantly Alya heard the sound of money being exchanged and turned around to see Nino collected it with a smug grin on his face.  
“That's it! What is with the money?” She heard the rest of the class chime in with similar comments.  
“Don't worry about it Alya! My friends and I are just making being social outcasts a bit more fun.” The girl ignored the rest of the class and went back to her conversation with Alix. Alya sunk into her seat and looked at the people surrounding her. Adrien was looking at Marinette in disappointment, not that she seemed to care. Lila was smiling at her and talking about a famous celebrity. The rest of her friends were listening from their seats. Suddenly the soul-eating loneliness was back and Alya realized something was wrong.  
\---  
The rest of the week was a haze for Alya, she researched Lila the night of her black eye and found out everything was a lie. She had betrayed her best friend for a liar, she was a fool. So Alya started to collect evidence, evidence of Lila’s lies, the manipulation, the subtle down talking to other students. She compiled a list and at first thought to post it on her blog but honestly who would believe her anymore. Now that she had posted all those interviews of Lila she was not a credible source. So Alya did the next best thing, she anonymously sent the information to Aurore and Mireille who two days later made a post about it on their blog. 

She thought Lila’s downfall would feel good but it didn't, she lost the last few friends she had and felt that all-encompassing loneliness filled her heart again. She shoved it away fast though, she was not ending this week as an Akuma. The hardest part was apologizing to Marinette, the girl looked sympathetic and told her that it would take time to trust her again but they could work at being friends. Alya barely noticed Chloé collect money from everyone, a smug grin on her face and the words,  
“Told you she would come around.”

Alya lost everything the day Lila came back. She hurt the people she cared the most about because she believed a girl with crocodile tears. Her life wasn't going to be the same but she would work at it and maybe in a year it would be her sitting at the back of the class grumbling and passing money to her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a Kudos or comment they give me life :)


End file.
